dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
Season 5 of WB teen drama Dawson's Creek originally aired on the WB. This season is the gang's first year in college. Synopsis Last season culminated with the bittersweet graduation of Dawson (James Van Der Beek, Varsity Blues), Joey (Katie Holmes, Wonder Boys), Pacey (Joshua Jackson, The Skulls), Jen (Michelle Williams, Dick) and Jack (Kerr Smith, Final Destination). Lifelong friends and confidantes, Joey and Dawson shared one last kiss as they faced being on separate coasts with Dawson following his Hollywood dream at USC film school and Joey fulfilling her academic destiny at Worthington College in Boston. The third side of last spring's romantic triangle, Pacey, begins the fall entering the working world. He left Capeside after graduating from high school and headed for the high seas. At the end of the summer, he reluctantly returns to Boston and faces his future. While his friends are all in college classes and co-ed dorms, Pacey gets a job in a restaurant and gains confidence that he actually might find something he's good at doing. Jen and Jack continue their running commentary on all things insipid at the ripest of places, party school Boston Bay College. Jack joins a fraternity and embraces this new world with surprising zest, leaving Jen feeling on the outside. The two bunk with Grams (Mary Beth Piel, The King and I on Broadway), Jen's grandmother, who packed up her life in Capeside and moved to the big city. Grams and her weekly Sunday night dinners provide the stability of some semblance of home and family. Leaving their small town cocoon and heading into the unknown, each struggles to find his or her place in the world as dreams don't always match up with reality. Still contemplating his last kiss with Joey, Dawson embarks on his USC program with an internship in the film industry in California while Joey tackles the challenges of living up to her own academic expectations, a new roommate and a life without her best friend. Jen meanwhile finds herself drawn into a whirlwind relationship without the usual discourse and Jack adjusts to a long-distance relationship and life as an openly gay college student. Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee :Mary Beth Peil as Evelyn Ryan (11 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Busy Philipps as Audrey Liddell (22 episodes) :Chad Michael Murray as Charlie Todd (12 episodes) :Ken Marino as David Wilder (10 episodes) :Ian Kahn as Danny Brecher (9 episodes) :Mary-Margaret Humes as Gale Leery (7 episodes) :Lourdes Benedicto as Karen Torres (7 episodes) :Nina Repeta as Bessie Potter (4 episodes) :Sherilyn Fenn as Alex Pearl (3 episodes) :John Wesley Shipp as Mitch Leery (2 episodes) :Dylan Neal as Doug Witter ("The Lost Weekend) :David Monahan as Tobey Barrett ("Use Your Disillusion") :M2M as M2M ("100 Light Years From Home") Recurring cast :Jordan Bridges as Oliver Chirchick (7 episodes) Guest starring :Ryan Bittle as Eric (6 episodes) :Ned Brower as Elliott Sawyer (3 episodes) :Meredith Salenger as Amy Lloyd (2 episodes) :Pauley Perrette as Rachel Weir (2 episodes) :Jennifer Morrison as Melanie Thompson (2 episodes) :Hal Ozsan as Todd Carr (2 episodes) :Andrea Pearson as Nora (2 episodes) :Brenda Strong as Kay Liddell ("High Anxiety") :Nicole Bilderback as Heather Tracy ("The Bostonians") :Jodi Thelan as Susan ("The Long Goodbye") :Bryce Johnson as Library Guy ("Four Scary Stories") :Jonah Blechman as Tad ("Four Scary Stories") :Drew Wood as Steve ("In A Lonely Place") :Nick Cornish as Wynn ("In A Lonely Place") :Tac Fitzgerald as Chris Hartford ("100 Light Years From Home") :Jack Plotnick as Andrew Waller ("Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)") Co-Starring :Afemo Omilami as Clifton Smalls (2 episodes) :Scott Stevens as Nathan ("Highway To Hell") Trivia *Mary-Margaret Humes (Gale Leery), John Wesley Shipp (Mitch Leery) and Nina Repeta (Bessie Potter) are no longer part of the main cast *Four Scary Stories is orginally episode 5 and was scheduled to air as the Halloween episode, but was moved due to the events of September 11, 2001. Photos :Season 5/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons